


One time a year

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: The twins are too powerful to be shielded when they are together. So their masters have to content themselves with seeing each other one time a year.





	One time a year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightplanets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightplanets/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Один раз в году](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800602) by [Ventress (Lew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress)



One day.

They can’t risk more. The twin are too powerful, too unescapable in the Force when they are together. Joined, they outshine even the star that was their father, before he collapsed into a black hole.

One day a year. With a few hours more or less, depending of hyperspace lanes and the ships they have at the time.

Luke and Leia shut themselves in a room, eager to bask in their sibling’s presence, to make most of the time together. As much as they loved their respective Masters, that time was theirs.

At the end, they took a meal, the four of them, the only moment in the year where Asajj could connect with Leia and Obi-Wan with Luke.

Then Obi-Wan and Leia went away, going back to their travelling, and Asajj and Luke did too, two pairs of Master and Padawan, in a galaxy that hunted Jedi, Jedi Padawan, or Ex-Sith Apprentice turned back to the Light.

One day a year.

Luke and Leia are twelve years old, getting taller and stronger every day, with eyes too old in their young faces because the galaxy is a terrible place and as much their respective Master can try to shield them, they already have seen way too much.

The twin have jumped into each other’s arms, speaking at the same time, and disappeared in the room rented for them in the cantina, and when, years ago, Obi-Wan and Asajj would have stayed awkwardly staring at each other, searching for something to say that wouldn’t unbalance the fragile peace between them, now it is different.

Asajj has pushed Obi-Wan against the door the second said door was closed and she is now trying at the same time to get his pants down and to devour his throat, her lips mapping the offered skin, teeth grazing sometimes just to hear him whimper.

Asajj swears, something colourful, and adds, “I’ve seen chastity belt less complicated to open than your belt!” making him laugh.

Obi-Wan’s head falls back against the door when she finds a particularly sensitive spot, just under the ear. This year, he’s shaved, something she prefers because she can leave more marks, something for him to remember he’s hers… until they fade.

They move against each other, clumsy in their eagerness.

One time a year.

Obi-Wan struggles with her leather-top, dragging it down and tangling it up with the strap of her blaster. They’re getting to old to fuck against the door or on the floor, not if they want not to regret it later, and Asajj pushes Obi-Wan face first on the bed. He falls obediently, rises on his knees and swears when she kisses the curve of his neck, swears again, more vulgar this time, when she bites.

They roll around in the bed together, half maddened with lust. The first time is always messy, half fight and half relief because they survived the Empire another year. She runs her hands over his sides, cataloguing new scars and he squirms, trying to get closer. His eyes are so blue she could lose herself in them, but it isn’t in her nature; so instead she bites his lips in a hard kiss.

She’s naked, finally, and if he still has his pants and boots, his cock is out. Good enough in Asajj’s mind. She pushes him until he understand what she wants and he shifts, his back against the wall and she reaches down to guide him inside her. She likes seeing his face, mobile, open, as she uses him for her pleasure. He’s accompanying the movements but never trying to change her rhythm and he struggles between closing his eyes in pleasure and watching her. She guides his mouth to his breasts and he immediately obeys, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

They move together with more grace, finding their marks. She nuzzles his ear and whispers possessive words, little secrets and lies, more truth that she will ever tell him when they are clothed. His arms come around her, almost painful with how hard he grips. It’s perfect.

One time a year.

They make it count, it should be impossible to fuck as many times as they do in twenty-four hours, but they’re Force Sensitive, strong, fit, though.

One time a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
